


Sweet 16

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 03:14:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17398970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords





	Sweet 16

You jumped out of bed and ran to Dean’s room. Today was your sixteenth birthday. You were beyond excited. Of course that meant you were up before the sun. Dean would probably kill you for this, but it would be worth it. Without knocking, you ran into his room and started to jump on his bed. “Deeeean. Wake up!” You laughed, hearing a groan.

“What the _hell_ , Y/N??” He said, covering his head with his pillow.

“It’s my birthday! I’m _sixteen_ today!” You cheered, hopping off the bed. 

Dean sighed. “Don’t remind me.” He had been dreading this day. For some reason, sixteen was that magical age. One where he now had to watch out for boys, sneaking out, and the like. He had no idea what the number sixteen had to do with it, but for some reason…fifteen seemed much better. Figuring he was over thinking it, he rolled his eyes and sat up. You bit your lip at his bed head. “Ha. Ha. Go wake up Sam. I’ll start your breakfast.” He gave you a tired smile.

“ _Yay_!” You clapped before taking off out of his room. It didn’t take you long to get to Sam’s. You went to open the door, just to have Sam opening it already.

He laughed at the look on your face. “You and Dean aren’t exactly quiet.” He teased you. You and your older brother were really close, and your personalities seem to intensify the others. “Happy birthday, short stack.” Sam teased.

You stuck your tongue out at him. “ _Everyone’s_ short to you.” He nodded, steering you both towards the kitchen.

“So, sixteen, huh?” He glanced at you. “Do we need to start hanging the guns up on display?” He teased. Y/N had lots of friends, which included boys. Who knew if one of them was interested in her.

You rolled your eyes and laughed. “Nah.” You told him. “I _think_ I can handle myself. I did get trained by some pretty awesome guys.” You nudged his arm with your shoulder. Walking into the kitchen, you saw Dean already flipping pancakes. “You work fast.” Even you were surprised.

“I had a feeling I’d be up way too early. I made the batter last night.” Dean shrugged, not turning from the stove. “I made funfetti. Your favorite. Only now we’re out of those sprinkles you’re so fond of.” You weren’t sure if you should clap, or pout. 

You opted for a sigh. “I’ll just put it on the shopping list.” You shrugged.

Dean turned, putting a plate with a small stack of pancakes on them. Grinning, you grabbed the peanut butter and jelly. “I _still_ can’t see how you don’t use syrup.”

“ _Dude_. It’s _**peanut better and jelly pancakes**_. You can’t go wrong.” You pointed to him with the butter knife. “It’s better with that peanut butter with honey, but _someone_ keeps forgetting it.” Your eyes shot to same, glaring playfully. Going back to your pancakes, you prepared them just as you liked them.

“So, Y/N. Any plans after school?” Sam asked, sipping his coffee. You knew that was code for ‘we would prefer you to come home’.

You shrugged, taking a bite. Letting yourself chew, you licked your lips. “I dunno. I think that Jaime said something about the shopping center.”

Dean sat with his own plate after handing Sam his. “ _Wait_. Is that Jaime Hanks, or Jaime Olsen?” He asked. Hanks was a female. Olsen was male. “And will there be other people there.”

Rolling your eyes, you cut up the rest of your pancakes. “Olsen. And yes, _Dad_.” You said sarcastically. “It’s going to be me Jaime, Sasha, Trisha, and Greg.” They had all met your brothers before, and you were sure they were all scared of them. “Like I said, I don’t know if we’re even going.”

The brothers shared that look. It was like they had a link or something. You hated it. Nothing more was said during breakfast, thankfully. Once you had put your plate in the sink, you went upstairs to change. You opted for a pair of shorts, a t-shirt, and your plain black sneakers. All you did to your hair was throw it up into a pony tail. Make up was something you only did now and then. You had Dean’s eyes, and Sam’s hair. You thought that it worked well, and that you didn’t need make up. However, you did not get their body genes. You figured that was because they were always active with hunting. While you were home, studying. You were only allowed on hunts during the summer. Which meant that you had a few extra pounds. It didn’t bother you, so you never brought it up.

Jogging down the stairs, you went to find one of your brothers. “Which one is my driver today, good sirs?” You teased. Sam raised his hand.

School went by quickly, thankfully. In every class you got wished happy birthday. You got some candy, a couple small gifts, and a few flowers. Mainly from friends, or people you had helped study at one time. You and your friends ended up going to the shopping center after all.

Noting that a new movie was playing, your guys all agreed that it was a good idea. You didn’t notice the Impala parked near by. Heading in, you gave a bashful smile to Jaime. You were going to see the newest comedy, and hoped that it was as good as it sounded.

Half way through the movie, Jaime put his arm around you, and you leaned into him. The four of you were towards the back, only a few rows left behind you. Jaime went to lean in for a kiss when he was yanked from his seat. Looking behind you, there was Dean, holding Jaime by his collar. “What the _hell_ , Dean?” You asked, getting up. Motioning to the hall, you walked out.

“Going with just _friends_ , huh?” He asked, still holding Jaime.

You crossed your arms. “You’re one to talk, Dean. Besides, I like Jaime.” Poor Jaime looked terrified. “Put. Him. _Down_.” You ground out.

Dean did as you said, not happily, however. “Come on, we’re going home.”

“ _No_. I paid to see a movie, and that’s what I’m going to do!” You grabbed Jaime’s hand and walked back to your seats. Pissed, Dean walked in behind you. As he sat next to you, you had to do a double take. “What are you doing?”

“You’re my baby sister. You’re only sixteen. I’m not letting some _douche_ feel you up in a movie theater. Besides, this looks good.” He gave you a smirk and stole your popcorn. You put your hands on your face and groaned. Being a Winchester and sixteen was going to suck.


End file.
